Lois Griffin
Lois Pewterschmidt-Griffin is Peter's sandwich-nosed wife and daughter of the extremely wealthy Pewterschmidts. Background Born Lois Pewterschmidt, she met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes mean comments at every chance he gets. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with Peter, and their three children: Chris, Meg and Stewie, and also Brian, the talking, anthropomorphic family dog. She is 41 years old. Personality There is a curious duality to Lois' personality. Lois is thought to be very atractive. Neighbour Glen Quagmire, and talking pet Brian are both, in a way, in love with her. Although she is often under apperciated by Peter she still loves him very much. In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", she has a nervous breakdown when just about everything goes wrong, throws a destructive tantrum, and is subdued with a tranquilizer. Lois partially explains her role as a mother and homemaker by saying that feminism is about choice, and that she chose to not have a job, and shouldn't be stereotyped as a typical housewife. In the episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", she gets into an argument with Mayor Adam West and threatened to run for mayor of Quahog against him, winning the election over West. However, she eventually returned the job to him after discovering it was too difficult for her to ignore special interests and maintain her integrity while in politics, conceding defeat. Lois has some unexpected talents. She can calculate the street value of confiscated drugs with ease ("The Thin White Line"), and is a skilled lounge singer and piano player. Lois' morals can seem questionable at times. In addition to being a long-time counterfeiter (making ten-dollar bills), she also went through a brief period of kleptomania ("Breaking Out is Hard to Do"). She also showed a gambling addiction when the family went to an Indian casino in "The Son Also Draws," during the first season. Various episodes have hinted that Lois does drugs, but this is shown most clearly in "Deep Throats." In "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington," in a dream when she realizes that Stewie is a killer (which she could hardly even remember when she wakes up) she revealed that she smoked marijuana when she was pregnant with Stewie, a claim backed-up by show creator Seth MacFarlane on a DVD commentary. The show also contains at least one allusion to Lois having used meth--after being asked where she got a tattoo, her response is "I don't know, Peter, meth is a hell of a drug", and when Peter asks what she means she goes to another subject very quickly but calmly. Lois has also been briefly shown participating in prostitution along with Meg in the episode "No Chris Left Behind" in order to help pay to put Chris through boarding school. In many episodes scattered throughout the series, Lois is also seen smoking cigarettes. In the episode "Stewie Kills Lois" Meg and Chris got her smokers toothpaste for her birthday, after which Chris whispers to her "Take the hint!" Lois also had an extramarital affair with former President Bill Clinton which resulted in the temporary separation between her and Peter. When Lois appeared on Diane Simmons' talk show, an onscreen title described her as "Probably more of a bitch than she lets on" (To which Lois responds, "Oh, go fuck yourself, Diane;" the actual swear is bleeped and cannot be uncensored). It has been hinted throughout the series that Lois had not really want to have kids. In the Episode "Stewie Kills Lois" it is revealed that she almost has an abortion when pregnant with Meg, a "busted condom" led to Chris's masochistic arousal once when Peter accidentally grazed her with a bullet from a handgun (she wanted him to put his finger in the wound and twist it.) Lois can be cuddly, too, and aggressive as well. She is playful and willing to take. In another episode when her a Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took the Morning After Pill but after having drunk a lot it made it not work, (and that's how she got Meg). In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Oh and her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. When Peter went blind from nickel poisoning in the episode "Blind Ambition", Lois stops wearing makeup until Peter gets his sight back]] ("Happy Fiftieth Birthday, Lois!") Random Facts * Lois once went on a date with Glenn Quas apparently a dwarf-like creature. * She Used To Be A Cirus Freak, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me Likey Bouncy!" * In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. * Is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximitly 130 pounds. * She is a Protestant. * She met Peter in 1982 Memorable Quotes * "I've seen that crappy Julia Roberts movie 47 times. Have you seen the lips on that woman? Like a baboon's ass on her face. " * "My daughter needs a makeover like there's no freaking tomorrow!" * "Kids, we just have to learn to accept this. Like one of those stories on Dateline, where a family member suffers a horrible accident and becomes a burden on everybody. Sure, they pretend to be happy, but they're dead inside. They're dead. And that'll be our lives." * (When Meg says she had plans) "Meg, if you don't want to baby sit anymore that's fine, but don't you sit there and lie to me like that." * "You got to push back a little! You got to get a little rough! Oh, God, Peter! Hit me!" *"I'm like one of those bald eagles on the discovery channel. Beautiful to look at, but mess with one of my chicks and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your *stove dings* -ing eyes out." *(After Peter exclaims he accidentally shot her) "I know! Now stick your finger in there and twist it!" * "Peter, I care as much about the size of your penis as you care about the size of my breasts." Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Bertram (step-son) Griffin, LoisGriffin, Lois